


Take A Look At My Boyfriend

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patrick is still in high school, Protective!pete, slight bullying, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I had this idea where Patrick is getting bullied and Pete comes and is all like protective boyfriend, and yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Look At My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be really bad but that's okay. Also this is like really fluffy at the end.

As the last bell of the day rang Patrick Stump rushed out of his Latin class (A/N I actually have no idea what language Patrick took) and to his locker. Maybe if he could get to his locker fast enough to exchange all of his books, and other things maybe he could escape the assholes that tried to make Patrick feel like shit... Maybe.   
He faltered for a moment in the middle of the hallway, then some girl ran into him and he moved. Quickly making his way to his locker he was set on getting in and getting out. He almost made it too, but as he closed his locker he thought he heard a familiar voice, he brushed it off but after making sure that his locker was secure and turning around he was faced with a dark haired boy snarling in his face.  
He normally would ignore him but he was in too much of a rush today. "What do you want?" He asked with a deep sigh.  
"We just want to know where you're going in such a rush Pattycakes." The boy replied with a smirk. That wasn't okay, only Pete was allowed to call him that, as much as Patrick told him he hated it.   
"Nowhere." Patrick replied keeping his head down.   
"What are you gonna go home and pretend like you're worth something?" Patrick couldn't believe this, they did realise how childish they sounded, right?  
"Exactly." Patrick sighed sarcastically.  
"Well then, we can't let you do that." It's called fucking sarcasm, duh.   
"Right, well I won't then, are we done now?" Patrick asked.  
"Nope. Why don't you hang around with us for a while? We're fun." Patrick rolled his eyes.  
"Can't, love to but can't." He said trying to scoot around them now, he hadn't realised that there were more than one of them.   
"I think that you need to understand that you can't just do whatever you want."   
"Whatever. Yeah, sure." Patrick replied, he really needed to meet Pete now.   
"Listen here, you little smart-alec piece of shit-" He started.  
"What the fuck did you just say?" Patrick heard a very familiar voice at the end of the hallway.  
"Fuck off. This isn't any of your business."   
Pete laughed. "Really? I think it is when you're talking about my boyfriend like that." Patrick smirked. "You have approximately five seconds to run." And they did, they ran as fast as they could.  
"Hello there." Patrick smiled.   
"Let's go, Taco Bell is waiting for us my love." Pete replied dramatically draping his arm around Patrick's shoulder.


End file.
